


No means no, Prick!

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor’s pretty protective, It’s not rape but could have been, M/M, Some demons are scum bags, a sexy one, again sorry, and also, i know Alastor’s ace, idk - Freeform, might add another chapter, or the jealous type, sorry if that’s a trigger, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Okay so, if I do add a smut chapter, I just wanna say I know Alastor is Ace and honestly I didn’t know it until I’d written a few smut pieces so I’m sorry about that if it upsets you when I do inevitably post them. However, I enjoy writing this shit so, cool cool cool, glad I cleared that up.Anyway, this fic is just me using the inspo of Alastor being possessive/Jealous and him coming in to help Angel one when specific fucker just doesn’t get the hint. Even if Alastor was still going to kill the guy regardless, because he touched Angel. And that just doesn’t swing with Al. Haha, anyway, enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 781





	No means no, Prick!

It was disgusting. How dare this demon come into this hotel and flirt with Angel! Not to mention it seemed as though Angel was growing quickly uncomfortable but hiding it as best as he could. 

Angel made an excuse to leave the situation but the demon grabbed one of his arms and yanked him back towards him, pinning him to the wall. The demon was a little shorter than Angel but much beefier. He’d surely taste amazing later. 

“Listen bud, I ain’t interested. So get fucked.” Angel snarled, his once polite but irritated smile gone completely. He formed a fist, ready to smash this guy in the face if he did anything. 

“Get fucked you say? Wanna help me with that?” The demon asked slimily, leaning up towards Angel’s neck to take a large sniff. His hands roughly caressed Angel’s sides, coming up to cup his fluffy chest. Angel shuddered and tried to wiggle away.

The demon’s clawed hands grabbed a hold of two of Angel’s wrists, shoving his hips into the spider demons and effectively pinning him. “Get the fuck off of me!” Angel snarled, thumping his free hands against the demons chest. The demon just chuckled, humping into him. “Dirty, scummy, gross motherfucker!” Angel yelled. 

“Behave, yeh? Let’s have a good time, just me and you.” The demon growled lowly, sucking and biting at Angel’s throat. Angel cried out in disgust, face scrunched up as the demon moved his scummy mouth up along his jaw towards his own mouth. Angel angled just face away. 

“In ya dreams, creep!” Angel snarled again, wriggling roughly under the weight of the other demon. Angel pushes out his other set of arms to shove with four hands instead. “Get the fuck off me!” 

The demon spun Angel around, thrusting his hips into Angels plush ass. Angle cried out in surprise and horror as he felt the guy pulling his skirt up. 

The atmosphere suddenly shifted, the air crackling. Angel gasped, his fluff standing up with static. It only meant one thing. “Al?” He whimpered. 

“The fuck?” The demon muttered, pulling away to look at the back of Angel. “What did you-WOAH!” The demon was suddenly yanked back and away from Angel, dangling in the air. He was spun around to face a distorted and terrifying Radio Demon. 

“Hello there~” Alastor purred, his voice crackling with static anger. “It would appear you upset Angel. Do you know what has to happen now?” He added, cocking his head unnaturally. 

The demon cowered, crying out in fear. “I-I...I didn’t-“ 

“Oh but you did, you hurt my beloved. And that won’t go without punishment.” Alastor suddenly looked around the demon, the air growing even more electrical to the point it was suffocating. The demon screamed out, terrified. 

“L-look man! I-I won’t do it again...! J-just let me g-go! P-please!” The demon begged, scurrying for an escape. Alastor was not a generous demon, this guy should of known better. 

Angel slid down the wall, watching in awe, slight fear and a lot of arousal. Jeez, Alastor was hot when he went like this. 

He watched as Alastor vanished with the screaming demon. The air calmed and stilled, almost as if the atmosphere that had been there seconds before had never been.

Quickly, Angel stood and adjusted his clothes. He stumbled and whimpered at the pang of pain in two of his wrists where the guy had grabbed him. His stomach twisted and he suddenly felt awful, sick almost. Angel shook himself, no need to dwell. Alastor had taken the guy to who knows where to do who know what to him. Good riddance. 

Angel rushed you to his room, scooping his pet pig Nuggets into his arm as he struggled to keep his tears in. Nuggets snuggled into him, oinking curiously. “I’m okay baby, it’s okay.” Angel hushed. 

“I should hope so, but if you’re not than I’m glad I did what I did.” Cane a voice from Angel’s door. Sitting up from his bed, Angel found Alastor smiling softly, almost worriedly. “Are you alright, darling?” He asked.

Angel’s lower lip quivered and he leapt from his bed into the awaiting arms of his lover. Angel didn’t really cry most of the time, he’d grown up when he was alive under a father who believed showing emotion was weakness. He’d experienced so many beatings for crying, as messed up as that was. But right now, regardless of what his mind was telling, Angel let out all the pent up tears he had while Alastor held him tightly. 

“Shush shush, darling. He can’t get you now.” Alastor told him gently, stroking a hand through his hair.

Angel melted into the touch, purring softly. “Hang on a minute?” He started, pulling away a little. He wiped his cheeks of tears and finding drying blood. Angel looked to Alastor and found him spattered with blood. He snorted despite himself. “Al, what the fuck did you do?” 

Alastor chuckled, looking down at his suit. “Oh dear, made more mess than expected. At least we know that fool won’t be bothering you anymore.” The radio demon chuckled darkly, straightening his suit jacket despite the mess. 

The spider demon giggled, face softening as he looked at his love. “You killed the dick, for wittle ol’ me?” Angel smiled sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes at Alastor. 

Alastor took him into his arms again, careful not to get blood on him. “Of course, darling.” Planting a gentle kiss against Angel’s lips. The taller demon melted into the affection, purring once again. “Not to mention, he had plenty of meat on him. He’ll make a fine gumbo!” Alastor added, grinning maniacally as he moved to the bathroom most likely to shower. 

Angel gave a loud, dry laugh. “Well thanks babe.” He snarked, cocking his hip and crossing one set of his arms. 

“Oh hush now, you know I mostly did it for you. The gumbo is an added bonus!” Alastor called from the bathroom, hidden behind the door frame until he peaked out again. “Now, are you going to stand there pouting or are you going to join my in the shower. We need to wash off the filth that that scumbag left on you...” Alastor added darkly, voice dropping. 

Angel shivered, arousal shooting through him and heating up his body. “Fuck yes!” He gasped, yanking his jacket off with little patience as he skipped towards his love as Alastor chuckled lowly.


End file.
